RWBY Fluffpile
by teeroy766
Summary: A pile of fluffy oneshots for your reading pleasure. Don't expect a consistent update schedule. Rated T, just in case for future chapters.


**Author's Note:**

 **Ok, this is just a place for me to dump some random stories I thought of. All my other stories are still kinda on hold, and I can't promise any kind of update schedule. Anyway, on to the show.**

* * *

 **Ch. 1: Exchange of Services**

 _Beacon Court Yard_

Team RWBY and JNPR were talking among theme selves as they headed towards their first classes of the new semester. Things were fairly normal so far. No interruptions from the White Fang, Roman, or even Penny. Today looked like it was going to be just a normal day. Of course, we all know that we can't have that, now can we?

As they neared one of the classroom buildings, they heard a worrying, but not unusual sound.

"Ow! Please, stop it." A voice cried out in pain. "What are you going to do about, freak." Was its reply.

Already having a pretty good idea as to who was involved, the two teams ran around the corner to assist their rabbit eared friend. As they rounded the corner, they were slightly surprised to see that it wasn't her normal tormentors. While not unusual to so see Velvet accosted by other students, Team CRDL was by far the worst offenders.

Before the two teams could give the offenders a piece of their mind, Velvet spoke up. "I swear, if you don't stop this instant, you'll regret it." Both groups were a little surprised at her boldness. Normally Velvet just kind of dealt with the abuse if her team wasn't present, so this was a new occurrence. Unsurprisingly, the would be bullies quickly recovered, and weren't impressed. "Oh, yeah? What're you gonna do? Give us rabies?" The ring leader laughed as he grabbed one of her ears again.

Velvet grimaced at the contact and yanked herself away. "I warned you." Before the bullies could move in again, Velvet put her fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. By now, Team RWBY and JNPR had elected to hide behind some bushes, things were getting interesting and they didn't want to interfere.

A few seconds passed with no sounds or movement from either group. Soon, the bullies regained their nerve and moved in again. "I don't know what you were trying, freak. But now you're going to get- OUCH!" The leader was cut short as a rock impacted the back of his head. "You called, Velve?" Cardin Winchester said as he and his team approached, each hefting rocks.

To say Team RWBY and JNPR were speechless would have been an understatement. Apparently Velvet's abusers were as well. In complete violation of logic, Velvet smiled at CRDL's arrival . "Yes Cardin, these brutes are giving me a bit of trouble. Could you please remove them?" Velvet said sweetly. Cardin grinned and motioned to his team who fanned out to surround the boys giving her trouble. "No problem. I'll put it on your tab. Go ahead and get to class, we'll clean up here." Cardin said as he cracked his knuckles.

Hearing Cardin's reply, Velvet skipped off to class, humming softly as she did. As she passed the bushed containing the two eavesdropping teams, they could only stare at her as the sounds of a scuffle and grunts emanated from behind them. When Velvet was out of site, the teams looked back just in time to see CRDL piling the unconscious bodies in a heap and straightening their uniforms. Dusting off his jacket, Russel looked to his leader. "Hey boss, you were right. This is way more fun than picking on Velve. These jerks fight back, and we're technically the good guys." Cardin grinned at the comment. "Yep, it does have its perks doesn't it?"

Following CRDL's departure, the two teams only snapped out of their stupor just in time to make it to their first class. To say they were confused would have been an understatement.

* * *

 _Beacon Mess Hall_

During their lunch break, the two teams held a rather interesting debate as to what they saw. Of course, Nora fielded the wider theories as to the cause. "Oh, oh. I know, maybe Velvet used some kind of voodoo mind control to make team CRDL her slaves. Or maybe her team kidnapped their parents and are holding them hostage in their closet." Nora chattered loudly.

The two teams would normally ignore her to an extent, but at this moment, her theories weren't sounding too far fetched. "I just don't understand it. How does an entire team go from racist bigots, to being bodyguards to the most timid faunus in Beacon?" Blake mumbled to herself. Weiss, decided to speak up. "Maybe they have some kind of business deal. Cardin did say he would 'put it on her tab'." Blake furrowed her eyebrows a bit more as she processed the statement. "Maybe, but what could she give them that they would want?" Yang raised her hand but was quickly swatted down by Pyrrha. "I'm pretty sure it's not that, Yang. No matter how desperate she is, she wouldn't resort to that." Before the conversation could continue, Ruby slammed her fist on the table. "Ok, that's it. Blake, as leader of team Ruby, I order you to spy on team CRDL and figure out what their deal with velvet is. If anyone questions you, tell them you're insuring the well being of a fellow student." Ruby ordered. Blake sat still in confusion for a few more seconds before Ruby shouted again. "What are you waiting for? Go, woman!" Blake didn't need to be told again.

* * *

 _Outside with Team CRDL_

Blake found Team CRDL not five minutes later. They were outside snacking on some sandwiches and enjoying the good weather. Blake blended in to the shadows and listened in on their conversation. "So, boss? You going to collect from Velvet later today?" Russel asked his leader as he finished off his sandwich. Cardin grunted and crumpled his garbage, throwing it in the can behind him. "Yep, she has a free period after the next class period. We're going to meet at the trees in the safe-zone. Since it's the first day of the semester, don't worry about sparring today, we'll take it easy today since we got a little practice in this morning." Satisfied with his answer Russel pulled out a book and started to read to finish off his lunch period.

Blake decided she had enough information and slunk off for her next class. She would see what the deal was during her free period.

* * *

 _In the Safe-zone of the Forest_

Blake idly swung her leg as she sat in wait for the two of interest. She had hidden herself in the trees and had a pretty good view of the surrounding areas. She was beginning to get bored when a twig snapped. Peering out from the leaves, she saw the two of interest.

Cardin was standing under the tree Blake had chosen and was looking decidedly nervous. "Hey Velve, you doing ok?" He asked as Velvet approached him. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'm doing ok. I was a bit worried you weren't going to show up." Cardin chuckled. "Sorry about that. We were stuck in the elevator when we heard your whistle. Good job on that by the way. I don't know how that works, but we should be able to hear that no matter what." Cardin Complimented her as he sat down against the tree. Velvet smiled and proceeded to sit in his lap. "Thank you, I wasn't sure the spell would work. I was kinda nervous it hadn't, but you came through." Velvet sighed happily as she laid her head against his chest. "So, how much do I owe you?" Cardin's faced screwed up in thought. "I believe we decided on thirty minutes per indecent. Ten additional minutes for each member of my team injured if that happens." Velvet closed her eyes and hummed. "Hmm... So thirty minutes. Can I earn credit?" Cardin moved his arms to hold her protectively. "That sounds fair." he said as he closed his eyes as well.

They sat like this for almost ten minutes before Cardin began to chuckle. Moaning groggily Velvet opened her eyes. "Ergh... What's so funny?" Cardin just shook his head. "I'm just surprised at how easy it was to convince the rest of the team to help with this deal. Turns out, any excuse they can get to beat up on someone and have minimal consequences is ok with them. The occasional extra lien on the side helps too." Cardin mused. Velvet looked up at him, concern in her eyes. "You don't have to pay them on my account. I can chip in if you need help." Cardin just laughed. "Don't worry about it. The old man is footing the bill. I'd love to see his face if he found out where his money is going. He'd probably have an aneurysm." Velvet didn't seem to be totally satisfied with the answer, but she let it slide.

Soon, both of them had fallen into a light slumber. Blake, almost bored to sleep herself, was startled by the sudden sound of Cardin's scroll. With a groan, Cardin shut off the offending alarm. "Come on Velve, we've got to get going if we want to make it to class." He said as he poked her in the side. Groaning in protest, Velvet moved anyway. "Fine, but we could have sat longer if you weren't so slow." Cardin just stretched and started to walk back. "Sorry, but some of us aren't as quick as a rabbit. Pun intended."

Blake could only stay put and silent as they left. Once they were gone, she jumped down from the tree. "They are never going to believe this. Why couldn't it have been voodoo?" Blake complained to the tree. Just as she was about to walk back, her scroll went off. Opening it, she saw a message from Velvet.

 **Velvet: Hey, could you do me a favor and not spy on by business dealings? It's kind of rude. ;) Just kidding, I'm flattered that you guys are concerned, but there isn't anything to be worried about. Just in case your team doesn't believe you, here is a copy of Cardin and I's contract. Talk to you later, thanks.**

 **Attachment** **:**

Blake just stared at her scroll. "They're NEVER going to believe this.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm not really sure where I got this idea. I just woke up one morning and the thought of Velvet hiring Cardin to be her bodyguard and then paying him in cuddles just popped into my head.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
